


Body Heat

by wantonwasting



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantonwasting/pseuds/wantonwasting
Summary: Noiz is freezing from the snow outside. Koujaku knows the best way to warm up.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve never actually posted smut before, but I was inspired by this list (225): https://ririmania1335.deviantart.com/art/250-Erotic-Prompts-393354157 
> 
> I want to improve, so I’m happy to take requests.

His lips were frozen. Well, perhaps not frozen frozen, but they – as well the piercings around them – were certainly very cold. By contrast, his tongue was hot and desperate and they kissed until the need for air forced their mouths from each other.

Koujaku pulled Noiz further inside and closed the front door, sending a flurry of snowflakes inside that melted before they reached the floorboards.

“You’re freezing.” He said, his voice low with worry as he pressed one hand to Noiz’s cold cheek.

“Not really.” Noiz said, and pulled his head back down. Koujaku winced at the cold hand on the back of his neck, but the sensation was quickly forgotten as Noiz’s tongue slipped past his lips and into his mouth. His tongue ring clicked against Koujaku’s teeth. Koujaku sucked lightly on Noiz’s tongue, causing the younger man to tighten his hands in Koujaku’s hair.  
Koujaku wrapped his arms around Noiz, wondering if that would give him back some body heat. Noiz reacted only to bite his lip and then resumed kissing him, pressing his tongue as far into Koujaku’s mouth as he could before retreating. It was then that Koujaku noticed that his clothes were soaked all the way through; it had been raining earlier in the evening, but it since changed to light snowfall. How long had Noiz been wandering around outside? Koujaku wondered. Snowflakes had melted from Noiz’s head and dripped down his hair, the cold water falling on to Koujaku’s chest, making the other man shiver. He opened his eyes slightly; Noiz looked cute when he was being kissed, his closed eyes allowing his long eyelashes to rest against his cheek. Koujaku rubbed his hands against Noiz’s back in circles, wondering what the other man had been doing to get so completely drenched. Probably Rhyme, he thought. Most definitely Rhyme, actually.

When they next seperated, Koujaku’s breath was coming hard. Kissing Noiz was always like that; it was not so much a struggle for control as it was a game, he thought, and one that Noiz was particularly skilled at.

“Go and have a shower.” Koujaku said softly, 

“Seriously? Right now?” Noiz asked, glaring.

“You need to warm up.”

“There are other ways to do that.” Noiz said, his voice as always, indifferent.

Koujaku could not stop himself from blushing faintly, though he was far from inexperienced with sex and this was certainly not their first time together.

"I’m worried about you.“ Koujaku said, insistently. "You could get sick if you keep doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“Forgetting your coat and staying out in the snow.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“It is!” Koujaku said, somewhat more emphatically than he intended.

“Fine.” Noiz said, clicking his tongue. He pulled away, and walked further into the house.

Koujaku watched him go with mixed feelings; Noiz did not clearly express his emotions, but Koujaku had the feeling that he was more than a little cross with him. But he couldn’t help it if he worried.

Still, perhaps he shouldn’t push so hard. Even though he acted childish at times, Noiz had proven more than capable of taking care of himself.

With a soft sigh, Koujaku hurried after Noiz into the bathroom.

“What is it?” Noiz asked.

Koujaku bent down and kissed his lips lightly. “I thought we could go in together.”

Noiz’s eyes brightened. “Really?”

“Really.” Koujaku said. He tugged on Noiz’s tie and smiled. “So get out of those soaked clothes.”

“You won’t help me?”

“Such a demanding brat.” Koujaku said with a laugh. “Sure, I’ll help you.”

Noiz waited, and so Koujaku undid his tie and pulled it off. He began to unbutton Noiz’s shirt, the wet buttons slipping against his fingers. Apparently, he was taking too long, because Noiz reached around him to undo the tie of his obi and allowed the thick fabric to drop to the floor. Koujaku’s kimono fell open. Noiz grabbed a lapel in each hand and pulled Koujaku closer. He pressed his lips against Koujaku’s bare neck.

Just as Koujaku was pulling Noiz’s shirt off his shoulders, Noiz’s hands fell to the buckle of his jeans. Koujaku grabbed Noiz’s hands and smiled.

“Not yet.” He said, and pulled Noiz’s undershirt off over his head. For a moment, Koujaku’s fingertips lingered against the scars on Noiz’s arms.

“It’s not fun if I’m the only one naked.” Noiz said, tilting his head a little, the sound of his voice distracting Koujaku from tracing his scars.

“But you need to get warm.” Koujaku said, refocusing and pulled off Noiz’s pants, leaving him in only his socks. Koujaku smiled at that.

“What?”

“You look cute in your socks.” Koujaku admitted, smile widening. Noiz really was very cute, for all his attitude.

Noiz frowned and peeled his socks off, throwing them over to the corner of the room. As Koujaku laughed, Noiz pressed forward and pressed their lips together once more. As Noiz’s hungry mouth swallowed the rest of his laughter, Koujaku guided him back towards the shower. Noiz tugged Koujaku’s hair free from its tie, and threaded his hands into the long black locks. Pinned by Noiz’s strong fingers, Koujaku groped blindly at the wall and managed to turn on the taps. Cold water began to pour from the showerhead, cascading over the two of them. Koujaku gasped aloud at the sudden chill and Noiz took that opportunity to attack his mouth again.

“Wait- wait-!” Koujaku said, pushing Noiz away. He adjusted the shower taps until the water began to warm up. Impatient and unfazed by the cool water, Noiz pressed closer again, this time rubbing his erection against Koujaku’s jeans. He licked along Koujaku’s jaw and pressed his lips against Koujaku’s ear.

“Get naked, old man.”

“Say please, brat.”

Noiz snorted and pressed his teeth into Koujaku’s ear. Koujaku stripped his now wet kimono from his shoulders and started on his sarashi. With Noiz’s help, it was barely a minute later and he was completely undressed. He pulled Noiz closer roughly, his fingers digging into Noiz’s hips. Noiz hummed in appreciation and wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other, and electricity shot up Koujaku’s body. His hands moved from Noiz’s hip to grasp their cocks. He pumped them up and down as one. Noiz groaned against his neck, his fingernails pressing into the tattoos on Koujaku’s back.

“Harder.” Noiz managed, his usually calm voice hitched and his breath hot on Koujaku’s neck.

Koujaku complied, pumping their cocks harder, the movements of his hand aided by the water, Noiz’s piercings pushing into him. The roughness hurt, for him, a little, but the soft, frantic sounds coming from Noiz’s throat were enough to turn that pain into pleasure. Noiz’s cheeks were flushed now, pressed against Koujaku’s chest.

Noiz’s hand came up to Koujaku’s chest, and began circling around one of Koujaku’s nipples. With warm fingers, he pinched it hard, tearing a stifled moan from Koujaku’s throat. Noiz rocked his hips into Koujaku’s hand as he continued to tug and pinch, and pulled Koujaku’s face to his for another deep kiss. His green eyes were heavily lidded and bored into Koujaku’s as they pulled gasps and moans from each other’s mouths with desperate tongues and demanding lips. Koujaku pressed his thumb into the tip of Noiz’s cock; their kiss was broken by Noiz crying out. His voice echoed oddly in the bathroom, but the sound of it made Koujaku increase the rhythm of his hand.

Noiz dropped his hand where Koujaku’s was working between them. His movements were frantic but rhythmic and the added stimulation pushed Koujaku further to the edge. Pre-cum was now seeping from both their tips and spilling over their pumping hands, easing their fast motions even further. Their kissing had stopped, but they still pressed their mouths together, swallowing each other’s hot breath and ragged moans. Koujaku pressed his teeth into Noiz’s tongue, pushing him over the edge. With a deep groan, Noiz came, his hot cum splattering over Koujaku’s chest, which in turn brought Koujaku to his climax.

They held each other through the after-waves of their releases, allowing the hot water to sluice away the mess. Koujaku pressed his forehead against Noiz’s.

“What is it?” Noiz asked. His voice had already returned to normal. Koujaku envied his self-control sometimes; it made him feel old.

“Nothing.” Koujaku said, tightening his embrace. “Are you feeling warmer?”

“Not really.” Noiz said, lips curving into a small smile.

“Well, you feel warmer to me.” Koujaku said. He reached out and turned off the taps. The water stopped, and the two of them stood in the steam for a moment before separating. Koujaku grabbed two towels from the rack, throwing one to Noiz before he began to dry himself off.

“Are you hungry?”

“After that, a little.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Koujaku asked, wrapped his towel around his hips.

“Pizza.” The reply came from under the towel; Noiz was drying off his hair.

“We’re not having pizza again.” Koujaku said, unimpressed. “I’ll cook something.”

“Heh, I suppose I should be going then.” Noiz said, looking with a mischievous smile.

“Oi, what is that supposed to mean?”

“You know.”

“I don’t.” Koujaku said, crossing his arms. “That’s it, you are helping me cook.”

“Fine, but we should get dressed.” Noiz said, walking from the room with his towel over his shoulders. He stopped at the door and looked back with a faint smile. “I wouldn’t want you to get cold.”


End file.
